Blessed (DISCONTINUED)
by UnicornPhoenix
Summary: Calypso was always the special child. The musically talented, the intelligent, the accident-prone kid. She never had friends, due to her incidents, nor any luck in life whatsoever. So imagine her surprise when she gets a letter to a magical school called Hogwarts. An escape from reality, exactly what she needed. Until she realized change isn't always the best thing...
1. Prologue to the Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story, don't hate please! A Warning, my character might come for as a kind of Mary Sue, but I'll try to fix it, I swear. For now, just enjoy!**

 _ **Prologue to the Prologue**_

The Shafiq family was part of the Sacred 28 and was known to be one of the most non-house specific pure blooded families and unprejudiced, excluding Slytherin.

However, when The Marauders went to school there was a young girl by the name of Cassandra Shafiq whom was sorted into Slytherin, and she became one of the Dark Lords most trusted advisors.

What the Wizarding world, including Cassandra, does NOT know is that the Shafiq come from a long line of god-favored witches and wizards, so all of the children are descended from many of the gods distantly or directly.

However, the most recent affair was one of the Big Three, Zeus, who came to England in a much needed escape from the work on Olympus. He had an affair with a random Muggle, IDK who.

Hades had a similar idea of a break, as the Underworld was becoming quite full lately, so he took a much needed vacation. He also had an affair, except this one was with a Great-Grandmother of our beloved main character.

The two… results of these affairs had an affair with each other. This resulted in little Cassandra.

Their parents had been trusted with the knowledge of their demigoded-ness, but as Cassandra was with the dark, she couldn't be trusted, and they were in England, no monsters were there. Mostly.

Anyways, Cassandra, because coincidences are very common in this world, had an affair with our favorite sea god. However, Poseidon soon realized the mistake he had made, coming to terms that Cassandra was evil and COULD NOT raise who was possibly the most powerful demigod in centuries.

Naturally, he was not supposed to interfere with his childrens lives but he figured Zeus would let this one slide, considering if the girl was evil she could bring an end to Olympus. So, he contacted Ilithyia, and after swearing her to secrecy with the Styx, had her speed up Cassandra's pregnancy so that she needn't know she was pregnant at all. Cassandra was really drunk so she could blame the pregnancy pain on a hangover or something.

Anyways, once he had the poor child in his arms, he, under realizing he had virtually no choice in the matter, under obligation went to Zeus and explained the predicament.

After Zeus had his temper tantrum, he calmed down and decided that this one was with the fates. But, the gods could not help the child's alluring adorable ness that I've decided was amplified by her power. Don't question it.

So, a few managed to sneak a few blessings to her. Aphrodite gave her beauty and charm. Not charmspeak, I'm not entirely insane.

Apollo gave her a gorgeous singing voice and a natural affinity to any instrument. He also blessed her with above average Divination skills(don't worry, so far my brain doesn't think this will actually do anything to add to her power, I just think it would be funny to imagine Hermione's face when she aced this class).

Artemis gave her impeccable aim with bows, and extra strength on a full moon because I feel like it.

Hermes gave her a good sense of humor and mischief.

Athena, not because of her adorable ness but more because she didn't want her to be too mischievous due to Hermes, gave her wisdom and common sense. Not that she didn't have it before, but just to be safe.

Hecate even managed to get into the hall at that time and give her "natural" talent in the magical arts.

Once they finished stalling Zeus in order to bless the poor child more, she was sent to an orphanage in England, Colts Raising Child Lovers. It was fairly wealthy, but that didn't seem to matter as she was adopted quickly by a rich muggle family that were actually quite uptight, but loved their children with all their hearts.

As Calypso (not island Calypso, that's just the kids name) grew, teachers and parents alike were astounded by her immediate musical talent, easy learning skills, and most of all, the strange happenings around her. There were many, considering her parentage, and the idiot gods who decided to make her even more prone to accidents with blessings and whatnot.

Just for some background information that I think should be mentioned, I created a profile type thing below. I also thought this thing should be longer so I added more stuff to it. You can skip it the only stuff you wouldn't know yet is the personality stuff and that you can pick up as you go along.

Adoptive name: Calypso Heart Lovelace

Adopted mother: Emma Lovelace

Adopted father: Liam Lovelace

Adopted sister: Olivia Lovelace (3 years old at the beginning of this story)

Real name: Calypso Magia Shafiq

Real Mother: Cassandra Shafiq

Real Father: Poseidon

Positive Personality Traits: Kind, Helpful, Protective, Independant

Negative Personality traits: Short Temper, Worrier, Sensitive-ish, Impulsive, Sarcastic


	2. Actual Prologue

**A/N: I'm back! I know it's the next day, and don't expect to have publishes day after day, but I'm just so excited! I have one follow, too! Because of that I just feel like giving a shout out for no reason except to credit my very first story follow! So, shout out to you, ohheyisabella. Thanks for reading! Please enjoy this actual prologue, and please don't hate. Thanks, bye!**

 _ **Actual Prologue**_

Calypso ran out of their families sitting room, tears welling up her eyes as she tried to hold them back, her parents calling after her in the background.

She couldn't believe it. More than that, she couldn't believe the didn't _tell_ her. Granted, they told her now, but…

She had always suspected something. She didn't look _anything_ like them, with her curly jet black hair and wide sea green eyes, she made them look quite the sight to anybody walking past. Their appearances were completely different. But she had always hoped they were family, wished with all her heart.

A sob finally broke free of her as she burst through her bedroom door, and slammed it with all the force in her body. Turns out that wasn't the best idea as the paint in the sides of the doorway now had a few cracks in them from the pressure, but Calypso couldn't care less in that moment.

She took a deep breath before turning around, and nearly screeched at the sight that awaited her.

The books from the bookshelves had magically floated out of the shelves, and little trinkets and gifts from various moments in her life were flying around without a care in the world, as if it was perfectly normal. Her bed had risen a few inches up, with her pillows and blankets not resting on it, but floating ever so slightly. The stuffed dolphins and other sea creatures were not only floating around, but acting as if they were in the water _swimming_. Her desk had been flipped upside down, its contents falling out of it as it flew around the room. And in the middle of this chaos, a Barred Owl was flying around being chased by all of these household objects.

Calypso stood by her door in shock, her mouth hanging open, staring at everything, before she realised she should probably help the poor think, who was now being chased by a ballpoint pen. She shut her mouth quickly and took a deep breath to steady herself, and as she opened her eyes she held a shaky hand out in front of her, whispering " _freeze."_

She had tried this before in her other… _incidents,_ and usually a simple command would work, and to her delight, this one did. She quickly walked over to the owl, slowing cautiously as she approached it. She actually screeched when it flew to her and landed on her shoulder, hooting hurriedly. She stared at it in confusion before her gaze lowered to the foot he was holding out.

It had a letter attached to it.

Once she was down gaping at the poor thing, she quickly untied the letter and watched it fly out of her open window as fast as it could possibly go.

When the owl was well out of her sight, she looked at the letter with uncertainty.

 _Mr. C. Shafiq_

 _The second largest bedroom_

 _Pythonissam Street, #2_

 _Amare_

 _Odium_

(Don't question the address, I looked up random words in latin and used them 'cause they sounded cool. They have no relation to real life.)

She gaped at it in awe before running down to her parents, previous anger of adoption forgotten.

"MOM! DAD!" She yelled with excitement.

They came running up the stairs. "Is something wrong? What happened? Are you okay? What can we d-"

She cut them off, shoving the letter in their faces, "Look! Look! I'm _magic!_ The letter says so! Oh, let's open it! Let's open it!"

The two parents gaped at the letter in confusion before composing themselves and smiling cautiously to their daughter, "You aren't still mad at us are you?"

Her smile faded a bit but it returned, a little faker that before, as she answered, "No, no, I mean… Who could be mad about this? I'm magic!"

The two parents sighed, oblivious to their daughters lying, before saying, happier now, "Okay then, sweetheart, let's open the letter, but-"

Calypso never heard what they would say next, because she grabbed their hands and pulled them earnestly towards the sitting room. "Come on! Come on! We have to open it! Please hurry!" She said, before giving up on pulling them and running down herself.

The two adultslooked at each other momentarily before hurrying after their hyper daughter.

When finally downstairs in the sitting room, the group sat down, perhaps a little breathlessly, and Calypso ripped the envelope open.

It read:

Dear Ms. Shafiq,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. A Hogwarts official will be arriving shortly in order to explain the Wizarding World to you and your muggle parents.

Yours sincerely,

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

Minerva McGonagall

 _Deputy Headmistress_

When Calypso finished reading the letter aloud, she barely had time to squeal in excitement before the doorbell rang, signalling the official's arrival. She jumped up and ran to the door, her parents close behind.

When she open said door there was a woman standing there with a green robe and matching witch hat. She looked around seventy years old, with her hair up in a bun and a stiff posture.

Calypso smile breathlessly before asking, very fast, "Hi! What's your name? Are you the official from Hogwarts? Am I really a Witch? Were by birth parents magic? What's the school like? Where do we get the supplies? What does it mean when it says we can bring owls? Do witches and Wizards really get Owls? Where do I get a-" At this, her mother shushed her before smiling shakily at the Witch in front of her.

"I apologize for my daughter. She is.. Excited." She said with a warm smile and a gesture inviting the woman into their home, "Please, take a seat in our sitting room. We can discuss this… _development_ inside."

Professor McGonagall, as she was called, looked very flustered from the onslaught of questions from the young Calypso, but came into the sitting room nonetheless, collecting herself quickly.

As this was happening, Calypso had remembered something troubling from the letter and she was hastily rereading it to see what the problem was. She frowned in confusion when she spotted it, and quickly ran after the adults.

"Urm… Professor McGonagall I have a ques-"

"Sweetheart, you should let the adults finish speaking. Come down when we call you." Her mother suggested gently.

Calypso's frown deepened, "But, Mother, this is _important."_

"I'm sure it is, darling, but we need to-"

"Let the child speak, Emma, she's clearly distressed."

Emma Lovelace, Calypso's adopted mother, frowned at the teacher, but smiled at her daughter nonetheless. "Alright. What is it, Calypso?"

Said girl smiled gratefully at McGonagall before it was replaced by another frown, and she pointed at her name on the letter, "My last name isn't Shafiq, Professor. My last name is Lovelace. Why…"

The teacher stiffened at the name Shafiq, remembering Cassandra Shafiq, the Dark Lord's most trusted follower, but quickly masked her surprise and replied, "Hmm… well, perhaps that _is_ your last name, Ms. Shafiq. You said yourself you were adopted a few minutes ago. That could very well be your original surname."

Calypso smiled at the professor thankfully, "Okay. I suppose that makes sense. I was just worried that there had been a mistake and I wasn't magic at all. The letter could have gotten misplaced by that poor owl."

At this, her parents stared at her before her father asked, "What owl is this you are talking about?"

Calypso smiled apologetically, "An owl was in my bedroom, Father. It had the letter tied to its leg. Speaking of my room, I really need to clean it. I'll see you later Mother, Father. Farewell, Professor!" At this, she ran in a hurry towards the stairs but before she got there McGonagall called after her, "Wait, Ms Shafiq, you should be here to hear about the magical world."

Calypso paused before heading back towards them excitedly, "I'm listening!" She said happily.

Professor Mcgonagall explained the magical world to them, not in incredible detail but in some. (No, I will not be writing that discussion because 1) My fingers hurt from typing and 2) If you don't know this stuff, why are you here?)

Once they were well enough informed, Calypso and company stood gaping at the teacher. Calypso was the first to recover. Herface broke into a huge smile, before jumping up and practically screaming, "When do we go to Diagon Alley? Can we go now? Oh, please say yes please say yes!"

The Professor smiled at her enthusiasm before replying, "Yes, I suppose you and your family should go now. I'll just be leaving." She started to go, before turning back around and adding on, "Oh, and before I forget, your birth family is still alive. Your… erm… mother is not around, and when I arrive back at school I will be suggesting to the Headmaster to change your surname on the list to Lovelace instead of Shafiq. Back to the rest of your family, I will ask them if they would like to meet you, and before then you actually shouldn't be departing for Diagon Alley, because you may have the money from them to pay for expenses. Sit tight until then." She walked briskly out the door in order to contact the Shafiq family and ask if they knew Cassandra Shafiq had a daughter.

Calypso deflated before sighing, "I should go clean up my room. There was another incident, Mother, before you ask, but i suppose we call them accidental magic now. See you when Mcgonagall comes back!"

The girl ran up to her room and did not clean her room, but instead started trying to do some wandless magic to do it. She was confused when it came with, yes, some very hard concentration and a bad headache, but McGonagall had told them that wandless magic came by extremely hard for even the most talented witches and wizards, and the symptoms she described for them were similar to her own right now. But she wasn't experienced or talented, so why was this so easy?

* * *

Meanwhile. Professor McGonagall was Apparating to the Shafiq Manor. Once she arrived, the teacher calmed her racing heart before ringing the doorbell.

She heard shouting from within, before an old woman, maybe around 70 years old, opened the door with a scowl on her face that quickly disappeared when she saw the person behind the door. "Minerva! What brings you here today? I haven't seen you in years!" She said with a smile.

Minerva came in with a smile before it quickly disappeared. "We need to talk."

Amorette Shafiq quickly ushered her in and brought her to the sitting room. "What is it, dear?"

Minerva sighed, "It has turned out, Amorette, that your daughter-" Amorette stiffened at that- "Had a child" Minerva finished, quieter this time.

Amorette seemed conflicted, Minerva noted, as she observed her facial expression. She seemed delighted that she had a Granddaughter, as anyone would be, but at the same time scared of this child's capabilities.

See, Amorette Shafiq was a child of Hades, and occasionally got IM's from Camp. Because of this, she had caught word from Chiron that he suspected Poseidon had a child while away in England. She, having known this, and now knowing of her granddaughter, was nervous that this so-called child _was_ Calypso, and this suspicion grew when she learned of her name. Calypso was a Greek name. Knowing that her child's aura, a result of being a child of two demigods, would have attracted Poseidon's curiosity, and he would have found Cassandra.

Slowly the pieces of this puzzle clicked in her brain, and she gave a little gasp, one which Minerva mistook as a reaction to the news, not the realization that came with.

Amorette cleared her throat and asked, "S-so did you need anything else, Minerva?"

"Well, yes, actually. I understand that you may not want anything to do with this child, but I was wondering if you might fund for her school supplies? She also seems very eager to meet her family."

Amorette took a sharp breath. She was surprised at this request, and a little hesitant. "W-well, urm, I suppose I could," She responded reluctantly, "D-does the child know about Cassy?" She asked quietly.

Minerva shook her head violently. "Oh dear. Heavens no! She would be absolutely heartbroken, the child. She is honestly the most precious thing I have ever seen. Innocent, I tell you. I wouldn't dream of telling her."

The demigod bit her lip, "Minerva, the girl has to find out at some point."

"Oh, I know, but let's keep her innocent for now, okay? I don't want to crush her spirit." The woman insisted.

"Yes, yes alright. I will pay for the girl's expenses and all her supplies, along with some other things she might want. I'll have a chat with her, I suppose, as well. I might meet her adoptive parents as well. Now shoo! I was in the middle of afternoon tea! Go one! Out!" She snapped.

Minerva, surprised, hurried out of the house and towards Hogwarts, hearing a door slam behind her as she departed.

 **A/N: What did you think? Oh, and also, I forgot to do this before, but disclaimer, I don't own anything except the plot and stuff. Besides, if I did, Fred wouldn't have died. Or Tonks. Or Sirius. Or Hedwig. Or anyone but the bad guys, really. Oh, and Hufflepuff would have gotten a lot more credit. That too.**


	3. Chapter 1: So it begins

**A/N: YAY! This took a lot of work and it is 9:58 exactly and I just got back from sewing classes and I wrote this just now and I had to sneak time in ELA class but IT'S DONE! That's all that matters! Please write a review, I would really appreciate it but I can't alter this based on constructive criticism if I don't have any! Please, I need the feedback and none of my friends give a BEEP about it. Insert curse words I will not say in that BEEP and you will know the exact thing my best friend said. We are strange ppl, IK. I need to leave cause I'm resorting to paraphrasing now.**

 _ **Blessed Chapter 1**_

Calypso frowned as she read one of the books her and her parents had bought to read. She had been interested in all of the books, and her family, the Shafiqs, were _rich,_ so she could buy, like, _a lot,_ not all of them, unfortunately, but enough. One of them, the book she was reading now, was about the war that had, apparently, happened not so long ago, ending the year she was born. The book, _The Dummy's Guide to the Second Great War,_ had lists of the villains from that time, _Death Eaters._ The ones who were locked up in prison, the ones who were still on the run, the ones who died, the ones who were supposedly put under the Imperius Curse. However, right in the list of Death Eaters who were still on the run, was the name _Cassandra Shafiq._

Calypso was confused. She thought her mother had to be dead because she had not kept her daughter, or at least that was what she had thought. Another thing was that it showed was if the Death Eaters, or former ones in some cases, had children. Next to Cassandra's name, it read "Infertile."

And as far as Calypso knew, she existed. She was pretty sure, considering she was reading this.

Calypso's eyes widened as she remembered the way Professor McGonnagal had flinched when she had said her last name was Shafiq on the letter. She had _known._ Worse, she _didn't tell her._

Calypso took a deep breath, holding back the tears that threatened to fall, plastered a fake smile on her face, and skipped to her parents.

When her mother saw her, she startled but quickly smiled at her daughter and put down the book she was reading. Calypso smile fakely again and asked with false happiness, "Can we go back to Diagon Alley? I have my wand so I can get in myself! I really want some new books on the last Wizarding War, it's really interesting and I don't want to go to Hogwarts clueless! Please, mother? Pleaaaaaaase?"

Her mother was startled at her eagerness, but quickly beamed at her daughter, "Of course dear! Understanding the history of anywhere is important. My, you have never been so excited about schoolwork! I'm proud of you darling. Go up and get ready, and we can go to London."

Calypso ran up the stairs, got ready as fast as possible, before biting her lip in concentration to try and summon her wand wandlessly. She concentrated before whispering, " _Accio,"_ a spell she had learned in one of the older grade's charm books. Fourth, she thought. Her wand came flying at her and she winced at the headache she got. She supposed she shouldn't have tried such a high level spell before practicing more wandlessly with grade one spells, but she couldn't help it. Magic was so _inviting._ She wanted to learn it all!

She sighed and ran downstairs with her wizarding money bag in hand. She smiled at her mother before they set off on their way.

* * *

Once they finally got to Diagon Alley, Calypso ran into Flourish and Blotts, immediatly sprinting to the History section and grabbing all the books about the Wizarding War that she could, even taking a few about the first one, before carrying her large stack to the counter where her mother and the wizard at the counter was waiting for her. The two adults looked at the stack with wide eyes before the wizard at the counter smiled tentatively.

"You are the second child who has come in her and left with an outragous amount of books. Hermione, I think her name was. Well, I hope all these books on," He studied the titles with wide eyes as he accepted their payments, "Um, the Wizarding War, interest you, and come again!" He called the last sentence at them as they left the shop to go home, where Calypso would reading them like _crazy._

* * *

Calypso yawned as she pushed her trolley towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10, almost tripping from lack of sleep.

Ever since that day in the shop, she had been staying up late in the night, sometimes until 2 or 3 in the morning reading all the books in that stack, trying to figure out everything she could about Voldemort and her mother.

This had provided her with a scary realization.

In one of the books it had said that her mother and Voldemort (She thought it was silly calling him You-Know-Who. It's just a name, right?) had seemed close. Like _really_ close. She was, in turn, absolutely _terrified_ that this meant her father _was_ Voldemort.

She knew it was implausible, everybody would have found out, somebody would have leaked out the information, Dumbledore would have found it, _someone would have found out!_

But she couldn't shake the feeling that he _was_ her dad, and she was some sort of evil being who was destined to kill the world!

 _Okay,_ she reprimanded herself, _I am going to a new school of_ magic! _I need to ignore all of this if I want to have a fun year._

She took a deep breath and smiled forcefully, hugged her worried parents, and ran on the train.

* * *

She carried her luggage with much difficulty into the train before giving up and muttering a quick floating spell, simple really, but she still got a pounding headache.

Anyways, she walked, pretending to carry her bag but really had it flying. She managed to walk up the stairs and get to the door of the nearest almost empty compartment before the bag collapsed and her headache started to subside from the lack of spell weighing it down.

She grunted from the sudden weight and collapsed herself with a soft squeak.

"Woah, you okay there? That bag looks _heavy!"_ She heard from behind her. She turned to the voice and saw two boys, maybe two years older than her wearing identical worried expressions. Observing them further, she realized everything about them was identical.

She smiled her nearly perfected fake smile as she stood up, dusting off her baby blue long sleeved dress. She decided to wear it on her mother's suggestion to look somewhat nice on the ride there. She really liked this dress, though she did prefer jeans and a T-Shirt, but that wasn't _proper_ for a popular family. Her family was full of people who believed in girls wearing skirts and dresses, but she was fine. As long as it wasn't pink.

She took the boy's offered hand and smiled again daintly before asking politely, "Do you think you could help me carry my bags into this compartment? I really need some help."

They smiled at her, picking the bags up and grunting at the weight of them, "What do you _have in_ these? What, did you bring an entire Library?"

She frowned, "Not that many books, but a fair few. Really interested in the culture of the Wizarding World, ya know? I mean, can you believe _magic_ is real?" She said excitedly, her frown quickly dissolving into a hyper smile.

The two boys looked at each other, "Considering we grew up with magic, we don't have that much trouble believing it, no." They said with a chuckle opening to door to reveal another boy with red hair and freckles. And a boy who was the spitting image of what books on Harry Potter had described him to look like.

Gosh, they were everywhere, weren't they?

Calypso started, "Oh! I didn't know there was anybody here! Um, I'll just go find another compartment sorry for intrudi-"

"It's fine, you can sit here." The Harry Potter boy said with a tentative smile.

She beamed at him, "Yay! Okay, boys could you just place those bags in the overhead compartment right there? Yes, that's good, thank you!" She smiled at them, the grin lighting up the whole room.

They both blushed lightly at how strangely happy she seemed at that one simple gesture before turning to the boys and saying, "We're going to the middle of the train. Lee has a tarantula!" Their brother (Calypso was assuming) shuddered at the mention of the spider. Meanwhile, the boys turned to Calypso, "We never got your name…"

She smiled at them again, "Oh, how rude of me! I am Calypso Lovelace. My parents are muggles." She said the last part quieter, but the boys didn't seem fazed, instead just smiling and nodding.

"Well, we better go. See you later Cal!" They called together.

Calypso waved at them before sitting down with the boys, next to Harry, and turning to him, "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" She asked bluntly, before her eyes widened and she slapped a hand to her mouth, "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry. That- I didn't mean for it to come out like that. That was rude of me. Urm…" She looked for an escape, before her eyes landed on the other boy and her eyes brightened happily when she found it, "What's your name? Those boys, Fred and George, was it, were your brothers, weren't they? Is all of your family wizards? Oh, that must have been amazing, growing up like that! I am so jealous. Growing up with that much magic, it must have been heaven!"

As she rambled on, the boys exchanged looks before the redhead interrupted, "Urm, I'm Ron, and yeah, that's Harry." He looked uncomfortable, and Calypso's face got as red as his hair.

"Oh! I'm sorry again! Urm, I'll just…" She trailed off before picking up a book and starting to read it until the door opened again.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" A smiling woman asked, dimples shining through.

"Oh! Yes, please! What do you have?" Calypso asked, beaming at the lady as she set her book down and skipped into the hall.

She bought some Chocolate Frogs, some wizard gum, a kind of jelly bean, Acid Pops, and some Fizzing Whizzbees.

She offered some to the boys, and they started talking about family and Ron's rat. Chocolate Frog Cards came up, too.

A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal a round-faced boy with tear stains on his cheeks, "Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" They all shook their heads, but Calypso jumped up and asked, "Oh dear, did you lose a pet? That must be devastating. I'll come help look." She pulled the boy, Neville, with her to go look around compartments.

She knocked on one and opened it to see a bushy haired girl with a book open on her lap. "Excuse me, but have you seen a toad?"

The girl looked up, "No, has someone lost one? That sounds terrifying. I can come help look. By the way, what are your names? I'm Hermione Granger, and the wizarding world seems fascinating to me. My whole family are muggles, what about you?"

Calypso beamed at her, introduced herself and the two went walking around, talking about this and that while occasionally stopping to ask about Neville's toad. Eventully they made it back to Calypso's compartment. Hermione opened to door and asked, "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

Calypso, recognizing to boys, frowned and said, "This is me. We've searched the whole train Neville. I hope Trevor turns up, but I've got to get back to my book. It was nice meeting you Hermione!"

But Hermione was staring at Ron's wand, "Oh are you doing magic? Let's see then."

At this Calypso kind of tuned out, ADHD did that sometimes, and stared off into space until a voice startle her back to reality, "Well, it was nice meeting you Callie. I hope you don't mind me calling you that. See you at school! I can't wait."

Calypso smiled and said her goodbyes, before tuning out again until they reached the school, where she would be starting a new life.

She was both nervous and excited, but she had no idea what she would be facing when she walked through those doors.

Danger.

Excitement.

And most of all, Adventure.

(That is why that is the catagory this fanfic is listed in. Duh)

 **A/N: What did you think? I love this idea in my opinion! And I think I might do a Calypso/George thing, but it won't be, like, important, cause I'm young and know nothing about romance. Like NOTHING except there is flirting and kissing. I'm innocent. Oh, and none of this belongs to me, I am NOT that creative or patient for that kind of thing. Also, idk if you can tell but I don't edit my stuff, 'cause I'm lazy so… sorry! It's also late and the weekend. Oh, and about my schedule, I think I'm going to update the fanfic on the weekends, if I do have free time then whenever I can, but mostly Fridays (Maybe, not always) and saturdays. I'll try on sundays. And keep in mind I won't always be free so this might not be a constant schedule, but I'll try. Bye! UnicornPhoenix signing off!**


	4. Chapter 2: The Journey

**A/N: Well this is awkward. I swear, I didn't mean to take so long, I was just trying to get a good quality chapter out, and lord knows my other ones have been much to short. I've yet to edit this one, but I really hope you like it. Nothing belongs to me, and I am making no profit from this. Just having some fun. Also, I know I said I don't edit, but I realized that was idiotic and, looking back at my other chapters, they need it. So, I'm gonna edit.**

 _ **Blessed Chapter 2**_

Calypso stumbled out of the train with Harry and Ron, who she had bonded with and become friends. Not amazing ones, but they were close enough. She definitely liked Hermione better though, but the second she thought this, she reprimanded herself for being so rude.

Anyway, she walked with the boys to a very large man standing at the river with many boats behind him in it. Harry seemed to know him and was running after him calling "Hagrid!" Calypso giggled at this and ran after him with Ron until she heard a call behind her, "Callie!"

She turned, seeing Hermione and went to walk with her instead of the boys.

"Callie! I don't know how you stand those boys. They don't seem like they would have much of a work ethic, and although they seem intelligent, they don't seem the type to put that into work. One of us should help them, is it fine if you do? I really need to work on schoolwork, I feel like I'm so behind, all these people know _everything._ I really need to catch up and I-"

"Hermione," Calypso cut in, "You're ahead of everybody else, so stop worrying. How many books did you buy from Flourish and Blotts before the year? Probably fifty. I wouldn't put it past you t have read half of them too. Don't worry, I did too, but you're not behind. At all." She said with a smile.

Hermione blushed and said, "Well, I-I know I did a lot of studying but... "

Calypso rolled her eyes before hugging her and leading them to Hagrid to get in a boat. "Cmon!" She giggled, pulling Hermione with her.

"Hello, Hagrid was it? It's nice to meet you! I'm Calypso!" She smiled at him brightly, pulling Hermione into a boat. She yelped.

Hagrid POV (3rd person)

When Hagrid looked at the girl he recognized her from what McGonagall had told him and the rest of the staff along with Dumbledore. She was the girl who was supposedly the child of Cassandra Shafiq, or Cassie as everybody called her before she went bad.

Looking at the child he immediately understood what McGonagall had said about her innocence. She was the definition of innocent. But as Hagrid looked closer, a frown developed as he realized she had bags under her eyes, obvious evidence of sleepless nights. She had tried to hide them amateurly. This girl was not sleeping well, and Hagrid would definitely be looking into it and informing Dumbledore.

He just hoped it wasn't that big of a deal.

Calypso POV (3rd person)

Calypso was practically jumping up and down by the time they had reached the castle. It was humongous, and she was so excited to make friends and find out what house she was in. She was surprised to find that, unlike the rest of the world, she honestly didn't care what house she was in. She would have prefered not being in Slytherin, but what can ya do. They all seemed nice, if she was honest, and all had their benefits.

She was also super excited about finally using her wand to cast spells she had only read about. She knew they weren't allowed to use it outside of school, so she hadn't tried with it yet, but using the wand would be interesting. She remembered how she got it…

~*~Flashback~*~

Calypso skipped into the wand shop labeled _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C._ She was so excited and had been pulling her parents along with her from shop to shop, buying whatever looked interesting. Her parents had told her she could buy whatever she wanted, but she had tried to be reasonable. She didn't know if she was successful, but whatever.

She was immediately greeted upon entry with an eerie atmosphere. Her parents had shooed her off to find herself a wand while they did whatever it was adults did when kids left. She didn't know, and neither do I, so don't ask.

She shivered as she felt a new presence enter the room, and her head snapped around to see who she could only assume was Ollivander. She smiled brightly at him, attempting to be friendly despite the unpleasant eerie-ness, "Hello! My name is Calypso and I'm new to the wizarding world so I don't know how this works. Do I have to do something? Oh, gosh, I'm being incredibly rude. Sorry! I'll stop talking now. You _are_ Ollivander right? Eek! Sorry! Initiating shut up mode! Promise!" She smiled apologetically at him as he stared at her in shock.

He recognized this girl. Oh, he definitely recognized this girl. How could he not? She was the spitting image of her mother, save her hair and eye colour. But… those too… where had he seen those colours… His eyes widened as her finally realized why she was so familiar. Poseidon. Of course. _This poor child is doomed,_ He thought sadly, _How on earth could Poseidon be that_ stupid! He was downright angry now, but swallowed it down before assuring the girl, smileless, "You only have to wave a few of them around, my dear. Now, to get us started, what, if you please, is your wand arm?" He asked emotionlessly.

Calypso's smile wavered at his cold demeanor, but she kept it up. "That would be my right arm, assuming you mean which arm I use to write with." Her tone had changed from chirpy and enthusiastic to kind of emotionless, the voice she used to greet important friends of her parents. She was being formal now, as he seemed the type she ought to be formal around.

Calypso held out her right arm as he asked her too and watched in amazement as the tape measurer started measuring things on its own while Ollivander started talking to her about cores and woods and such. She sort of tuned out, as she had read as such in a book while she was waiting for her parents to pay in Flourish and Blotts. Despite her dyslexia, she had always managed to read quite fast, and had gotten the gist of it at least. She stared at the tape until Ollivander told it to drop and her head snapped up to look at him.

He smiled tightly at her before holding out a wand for her to try, "Silver Lime and dragon heartstring. 11 inches. Quite flexible. Try it out. Go on give it a wave!"

She waved the wand out in front of her only to have it snatched away, "No, no. how about this one. Try-"

That one was taken away too.

Along with the next one.

And the next one.

And the next one.

And all of them after that.

She sighed as she put the last one back in the box, having taken to putting them away herself while Ollivander flitted around his many shelves finding more and more.

She watched as he came out, empty handed, and she was filled with dread. He was biting his lip, pondering, and she immediately came to the worst conclusions; Was she not really magic? Was she dangerous? Did she have to go to-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ollivander sighing and muttering something about trying to give it a go. She opened her mouth to ask what he was trying, but he was gone into the back of the store before she could say anything.

He came back with an elegant box and her breath caught. It had what was obviously Ancient Greek letters on it, some latin as well, and was white unlike the other brown and black ones. It had what looked like tiny pictures of greek myths and creatures, along with gorgeous designs and swirls around the letterings. She was surprised to see that she could understand what it said. The letters spelled out the word _Πήγασος,_ which she knew translated to _Pegasus._

Ollivander held the box out with shaking hands and she took it carefully. He cleared his throat and said in a light tone, as if her was scared someone would hear him, "Elder wood, with one of Pegasus's feathers. 13 ½ inches with a slightly swishy flexibility. Try it out, Ms. Shafiq."

Calypso was too caught up in the box's beauty to care that he called her Shafiq instead of Lovelace.

She opened the box tenderly to see a skillfully crafted white colored wand with patterns not unlike the ones on the box. She could see a couple Greek letterings as well, but didn't take the time to read them out. She could see a small carving of a Pegasus on the handle, and the wood was smooth and perfectly carved. She could see that a lot of effort had been put into making this wand, and immediately fell in love with it. Calypso picked the wand up with shaking hands to feel a warmth engulf her along with the feeling of absolute power. She felt like she could take on the world. She brought the wand up above her head and swishing down with a smile on her face as blue, green, yellow, and red sparks erupted from the end of it.

Calypso smiled so brightly and even jumped up to hug Ollivander, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Thank you so much Ollivander! Thank you thank you thank you!"

He was startled, to say the least, as he was never thanked thoroughly, but quickly pushed her off, not being able to help the small smile creeping onto the old man's face. Any doubts he had about her being on the Good or Bad side of the upcoming war was wiped from his mind as her saw her bright smile. The girl would face hardships, many, and would definitely have many hard choices, but he had no doubt she would make the right ones. (Mostly. Nobody's perfect you know.)

~*~End of Flashback~*~

Calypso sighed as she stared at her wand, which she had taken out of her holster. She had bought a wand holster as well that day, but was still confused as to why he had said pegasus as if he was talking about a specific one. Not to mention her over-excitement was _way_ too… excited, and she was embarrassed.

Calypso frowned when she realized that she had never met her birth family. She knew her birth mother was in Azkaban, not being able to stay on the run for very long after Voldemort was defeated. Come to think of it, Calypso hadn't gotten word from McGonagall about meeting them either…

She was yanked out of her thoughts as they reached the castle, and she stared in awe at how very large it was. She giggled as she pulled Hermione out of the boat (Much to the girl's dismay- she yelped again) and started running up the steps 'till she was in front with Hagrid.

"Hello again! Can you tell me how the sorting works? Is it a test? I hope it isn't a test." She smiled at Hagrid and politely awaited his answer.

The man stared at her before shaking off his initial shock from her sudden onslaught of questions and smiling through his shaggy beard, "Sorry. 'Fraid I can't tell that to yer. You'll have to see for yerself." He said with a smile. **(A/N- I have no idea how to do the Hagrid talk, so I'm sorry if it makes no sense.)**

She sighed, disappointed, but nonetheless smiled at him, "Oh, that's fine, I was just curious." She replied before turning to talk to Hermione, who was panting beside her.

"Don't - run - like - that - again." She managed to get out in between short breaths. She had been chasing after Calypso to get up to where she had run to.

Calypso smiled apologetically but quickly turned around, as they had reached the castle. Hagrid raised his fist and knocked three times on the door, and it swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall, who had a stern look on her face that softened slightly for a moment as she looked at the girl who was staring in awe at the sight of the castle before her. She recalled her conversation with Dumbledore earlier that evening…

~*~Flashback~*~

"Yes, Minerva?" Dumbledore called through the door as he sensed the Deputy Headmistress through his door.

McGonagall entered the Headmaster's office and sat down in front of his desk. "With all due respect, Albus, ever since I informed you of the Shafiq child's entry into Hogwarts, you have not told anybody about any action being taken except changing her last name on the list to Lovelace."

Dumbledore sighed and raised his eyes to meet Minerva's, "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. I trust your judgment on the fact that she is innocent and not evil, but I must see her for myself before deciding what action should be taken. Not to mention that if she ends up in Slytherin we will know to keep an eye on her, but if she does not we can be happy with the fact that she is, somewhat, not too much harm. Her house will determine how much action, if any, should be taken." He sighed. "Besides, I have checked in with the owner of Flourish and Blotts and he has assured me that she has not been buying any Dark books, only ones about the war. So we can be happy knowing that she at least is not showing any interest in the Dark Arts."

McGonagall bit her lip before realization struck her and her eyes widened, "Albus, if she was buying books on the war… could she know who her parents are?" She asked, voice trembling. She didn't want such an innocent soul ruined.

Dumbledore's eyes widened before he sighed and looked out the window. This child was proving a lot of hassle, and he was just worried she would be as bad as her mother before her. He remembered Cassie, when she was an innocent first year. The Slytherins had turned her, and Dumbledore was sad to think they might turn Calypso as well.

~*~End of Flashback~*~

McGonagall sighed, much to the confusion of the students. She hoped she would turn out to be a member of the good and not become evil. The girl was too precious to be turned.

McGonagall cleared her throat and gave the welcoming speech to the students, "Welcome to Hogwarts," She said, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, you House will be something like your family within Hogwarts-" _Well,_ Calypso thought bitterly, _Not if anybody hates me because of my mother,_ "-You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Calypso looked at her tie nervously, making sure it was straight, and straightening it even though it was. She checked her hair quickly as Professor McGonagall said, "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

She bit her lip nervously as Hermione muttered spells she knew under her breath, listening to Harry and Ron chat about the sorting ceremony. She, herself, started muttering about a few useful things she had learned, though she was mostly just cursing herself for not learning more. She heard a scream behind her suddenly and her head whipped around to see a crowd of what looked like ghosts coming through the wall behind her. She gasped when she saw one that looked remarkably like the pictures she had seen of Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter who had been killed in a mysterious way. Her eyes darted to what looked like the man that she had been found with in death, and figured out he killed her. He _was_ covered in blood, that was kind of suspicious. Only a bit.

Helena had noticed this girl staring and saw a light, a _flame_ inside of her, of wisdom. She could feel other ghosts glancing her way as well. There was a certain fire within her that drew the ghosts like moths to a flame. They realized with a start that this girl was a great-granddaughter of Hades, a god who despised these ghosts for escaping Thanatos when they died, and all of the ghosts made their goodbyes quickly, with Helena lingering in the darkness a moment longer. This girl was destined to great things, that she knew, just not what.

* * *

Calypso was glancing around the Great Hall nervously as Professor McGonagall led the first years into it. Her eyes were drawn to a tall, thin man with long white hair and a beard, with a crooked nose that might have been broken once or twice. She noticed him staring at her intently, and she burned bright red under his stare. His stare wasn't unfriendly, but more calculating and she realized he was sizing her up to figure out if she had potential to be evil, or if she was good.

Calypso was afraid of what he had thought as his gaze averted to Harry, noticeably softening. She suppressed a sigh as she figured he didn't like what he saw. He really wouldn't when he started seeing the trouble she caused. Calypso knew that the accidents would be lessened because she would be learning to control it, but she also knew that there would be some will. She didn't know how, she could just practically see it happening, like she was there…

Calypso was pulled from these thoughts as she noticed a teacher with large glasses staring at her amusedly, and she furrowed her brows in confusion. What did this teacher find funny? She could understand Dumbledore looking at her, but Trelawney? Calypso almost gasped when she realized she knew the woman's name. Today was proving to be an interesting day.

She forced her eyes to pay attention to the hat on a stool as they stopped in front of the High Table. It was very worn, and she was worrying for the poor thing. It looked thousands of years old, and she could practically feel the powerful magic wafting away from it. It was a conscious being, that much she knew. So she wasn't that surprised when a rip near the brim opened like a mouth, though the fact it sang was slightly jarring:

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in_ _Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap"_

Now this was the part Calypso was dreading. She had no idea what house she would be in, absolutely none. Gryffindor sounded nice and chaotic and she liked that, as she could be a wild spirit, but she wanted to focus on schoolwork and studying, so she liked Ravenclaw. It would be calm there, but she also felt that Gryffindors would be more judging about her mother, because many of their parents would have fought against her in the last wizarding war. That made her want to be in Hufflepuff, because they would accept her for who she was, not her parents, as they were welcoming and kind. Slytherin, she knew got a bad rep, but she wanted to find out information about her mother, and also, from what she had seen in the books, she would be inheriting the Shafiq family riches and title once she was of age, and she needed to know a lot about politics in the wizarding world, so that would be good. Not to mention they could help her contact her Grandmother and figure out who her father was. She, as much as she loathed to admit it, would fit right in with the Slytherins, as her mother was well respected among their parents.

Yeah.

None of that really helped work towards an ultimate decision.

She tuned out until her name was called, "Sha - urm, Lovelace, Calypso!"

Everybody in the hall went quiet, probably because McGonagall had stuttered. She winced as she walked up, knowing that McGonagall was trying not to say Shafiq. She noticed though, as the hat went over her eyes, that all the Slytherins were staring at her intently, most likely noticing that her last name, as stuttered, could have been "Shafiq."

 _At least,_ She thought, _If I'm sorted there, they will be nice._

"Yes indeed, that would be good, and all your reasons for the different houses are reasonable, so I suppose I can't rely on your opinion like I do for all the other Gryffindors in the series. Oops, fourth wall, ignore that." a small voice said.

She frowned underneath the hat, _Well, if it helps, I don't want to be in Slytherin that much, as being like my mother could lead me to the dark side. I want to stay light as much as possible, and being in Slytherin, while the house has nothing bad about it, could divert me from that, because of the people in it._

If the hat could raise an eyebrow, it would. She was cunning, that's for sure. "Okay then, let's see what I can work with here… hmm… oh, my, your parentage certainly is interesting, I suppose Chiron is freaking out right about now… oh, not to worry, girl, you'll find out what that means in the middle of the night from Lady Magic herself. Now, you are cunning, but why you are cunning comes from your intelligence. And intelligent you are, lots of it, and that would help on the battlefield in the war to come, so I suppose Gryffindor could help you in that sense, learning defensive and offensive spells and all… Oh, but kind you are, child… managing to become friends with six other students in the blink of an eye, and getting along with them too… hmm… I really have no immediate callings from you, child, like with the others. You fit into all of the houses, girl."

By this point, Calypso was sweating in the hat. She knew that she was taking forever, nearing five minutes now. _You really have no idea?_

The hat chuckled (Somehow, idk how a hat can chuckle, but whatever) and said, "Not to worry, child, if you fit in no house perfectly, you will have to join one that will help you academically, socially, and in the war upcoming - both of them. Now, both Slytherin and Gryffindor can do that for you, but If you are in Slytherin your ties with Harry Potter could be broken due to his new friend Ronald, nothing against him, just a bit prejudicial… hmm… No, see that… But that… hmm… well, I suppose it'll have to do. I won't be wrong, but I won't be right either., Now, better be…

 **A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! The wait won't be this long in the future, promise, but I have school, so cut me some slack please. It's not like it matters, only one person has favorited this, ohheyisabella. Thx again, btw. Please review, ppl! I need the feedback, I'm in middle school, I don't know about this stuff, I need help from more experienced writers! Also, I hope you like the cover, it's from an app called Gacha Life. I love making characters on it! On the left is the HP ppl and on the right is PJO. In the middle is Calypso, I know I said her hair was curly, but there aren't any good options for curly hair. Thanks for reading! UnicornPhoenix signing off!**


	5. Chapter 3: Idk what to call this so yeah

**A/N: Hello! I was really guilty over taking so long on the last chapter that I updated another one today! It's late, I'm tired, and my parents are yelling at me to get off the computer but I'm happy about it. I just need to edit and you'll be seeing this in no time!**

 **Blessed Chapter 3**

"SLYTHERIN!"

Calypso was torn. She was both relieved and disappointed. On one hand, the fact that she had been sorted after, as she glanced at the clock and realized _nearing 7 minutes,_ was very relieving. On the other hand…

Hermione, Ron, Harry, the twins, and Neville were all staring at her warily. They had been her only friends so far.

 _Screw you sorting hat,_ She thought just before she hopped up, and she heard him chuckle, "Yes, well, I have heard this before. Do not worry, daughter of the Gods, as you will be guided. Somewhat. You aren't getting a babysitter."

The now perplexed girl stumbled shakily to the Slytherin table in her now green school robes. As she sat down, she decided one important thing: She would act confident and sure of herself for the remainder of the feast, and think about what to do after that when the time came. She forced herself to pay attention as her friends (if she could still call them that) were sorted. When the feast actually started, she felt three sets of eyes watching her closely. She looked up discreetly to see Dumbledore, a hook-nosed teacher, and a teacher with a turban staring at her. Dumbledore was watching her carefully, and she had to look away before she started tearing up. She didn't want to be mistrusted by him, or anyone.

The hook-nosed teacher made her feel wary, but she did not feel the same terrible evil that was wafting towards her by turban-man. He was housing another soul, and it was not a good one. She shivered under his gaze before her attention was captured by the people at her table. "Oh, look, does the Mudblood finally want to pay attention to us? Funny, I was happy with her ignorance."

A Slytherin prefect gave the boy - Draco - a glare. It was weak, as he obviously agreed with some of his thoughts, but it was there. "Draco, play nice. You're stuck with her for the next seven years, at least be civil."

Calypso watched this entire exchange with a critical eye before humming her consent and eating quietly. She noticed Harry and Ron looking at her, still wary. It was sad seeing them so scared of her, but she-

Calypso was ripped from her thoughts by the sneering voice of Pansy Parkinson, "I'm not going anywhere near that filth. If I have to share a room with her, I will personally be filing a complaint to every sensible official I know of until she is expelled."

Calypso would have winced if she hadn't known she needed to keep up her strong facade. Instead she muttered, "I'm not exactly excited about this either, you know."

Parkinson narrowed her eyes on her pug-y face, "Did you says something, Mudblood?"

Calypso looked up, straightening her posture and glaring at the pureblood with a fierceness that anyone would cower under, "I _said_ that I'm not exactly happy about this arrangement either, Parkinson. If I had a choice I would at least be able to sleep somewhere other than in that room. And if you had an ounce of common sense you would realize that I had no say in this matter, so you have no justification to be beating me up over it. So, if you would please, _stop picking at me because of this, pug-face!"_

She heard a few snorts and other forms of laughing from the Gryffindor table, but she was too preoccupied with glaring at the frightened pureblood in front of her. She took a deep breath and looked towards the head table questioningly, "Is there any rule dictating that a student is required to stay at their houses table during meals, Professor?" She asked, directing the question at Dumbledore.

The man looked like he wanted to laugh at her outburst but refrained as he answered, "No, Miss Lovelace, but it is highly recommended that you do for bonding time with your new housemates."

Calypso took one look at the students sitting around her and snorted loudly, "No bonding needed here. Yet." She said before standing up briskly and walking over to Gryffindor table and plopping herself next to Hermione, who looked torn about what to do in this situation. "Hello. _Save me."_

Everyone around her scooted back a few inches but she right on ignored them, just starting to eat food (as that is what one eats) and chatting nicely to Hermione. Eventually, she was tired of everyone in the Great Hall just staring at her with hanging mouths, not talking at all. She sighed and stood up, "Does anybody here have a valid reason to be staring at me like I sprouted wings?"

Someone called out from the back of the Gryffindor table, "You're a bloody Slytherin and are sitting at the Gryffindor table! Merlin, you should be surprised people aren't glaring and throwing hexes!"

She rose an eyebrow in their general direction, "Okay, so I'm a Muggle-born and I should stay sitting at the Slytherin table, who, might I remind you, has a history of being inhabited by quite muggle-hating purebloods that would rather die than share anything with a none-pureblood. I'm bloody well surprised I'm not dead already. And it's rude to stare." She snapped at the crowd before sitting right back down and grumbling to herself about something or other.

Everybody in the school took the hint and diverted their gaze and started whispering about the events. Calypso just rolled her eyes and stabbed the food in front of her with a fork, eating it forcefully. Now the Gryffindors were staring at her warily, perhaps more than before. She sighed irritably, "Look, if you are so bothered by my presence here," She said in an exasperated tone, "Than you should just say it and I'll be off on my merry way. A.K.A. my death."

They all looked down at their plates ashamedly, muttering apologies to her. She turned to Hermione and started chatting about some stuff she had read in the course books over the summer. At first, her friend was somewhat wary of her and avoided her gaze, but eventually she started talking with her. At some point Percy Weasley started conversing as well, and everybody warmed up to her being there after maybe a half hour. They didn't like her, but were fine with her sitting there.

Eventually, though, she did have to leave to her house, and all of the other first years glared very rudely. They took a few sharp turns until they stopped in front of a bare stone wall in the dungeons, and the prefect leading them called out to the wall (which was a very foolish sight), "Purity!" Calypso scowled at the smirks the other Slytherins were sending her way. She ignored them and listened carelessly to the prefects words, "Now, you will have to say that password towards the wall every time you need to enter the common room. Now, the password changes frequently, every 3 days or so. Gryffindor's password changes every week, but that is bad planning. For our house, we have the highest security on the wall, but you needn't know what that is. You are expected to receive high marks in all your classes in order to keep our reputation flawless. If you feel that your grades have a chance of dropping then you must contact a tutor - _only ones from Slytherin_ \- to help you improve your grades. We expect only the best in everything. Now, we have nothing to say against rule-breaking-" Calypso smirked at this "-but that you mustn't be caught. Getting caught would prove your inability to be cunning, which is what our house is about. Now, girls dormitories are up that way and boys are that way. Go on now, up to bed!"

Calypso ran up to bed quickly, putting a basic shielding charm around her bed in order to prevent any midnight attacks from her classmates. She changed and fell on her bed with a sigh, rolling over to sleep, only to have a dream, one that would change her life forever…

* * *

Calypso gasped at the sight before her: A woman dressed in black was standing in a replica of Olympus. She was standing right in front of the temple/castle/palace thing, looking straight at Calypso with black eyes that stared deep into her soul. Calypso shivered, and the blonde woman started talking, "I have been waiting a long time for one of my blessed to be a child of another of my kin. It seems this day has come."

The black haired girl just stared at the woman in confusion, so the woman sighed, "You are Calypso Shafiq, daughter of Cassandra Shafiq, an evil woman who could not stay in the Light for long. You are Calypso Shafiq, Great-Granddaughter of Zeus and Hades, and a child of Poseidon. You were blessed by some idiots at birth who decided you should be even more powerful. Therefore, you are the most powerful mortal being from both worlds in which you belong. Also, your mother was part of the Shafiq line and considering she has a criminal record, can no longer be Lady of the Shafiq household, so you are now Heiress to the Ancient and Noble house of Shafiq. This means you have relations to many powerful ancient deities, such as Merlin and Slytherin. Some of these relations, however, have been kept a closed secret, so when you take the Linage Test at Gringotts, you will be swearing the Goblins to silence. Do you understand, Blessed?"

Calypso stood staring at the deity in shock, before swallowing it up and nodding slowly, "O-okay, so who are you? The Sorting Hat said that Lady Magic would be visiting me tonight, so is that you, or are you a secretary of some sort?"

The woman smirked, "No, I am Lady Magic, but you can address me by my given name, Hecate, or Lady Hecate."

Calypso took a breath before lowering in a shaky bow/curtsey thing - she wasn't thinking straight enough to do something more than that - and asked, "W-wait so t-that means I'm a-a… demigod? B-but - How - when - what - _How_?"

Lady Hecate smiled at her in a weirdly comforting way yet it wasn't comforting at all because she was kinda creepy, to be honest. "Your mother, Cassandra, had an with your father, Poseidon, who later realized that he had been an idiot - like usual - and had had an affair with someone very evil. So, he called up Ilithyia, the goddess of childbirth - rude, by the way, I am also a goddess of childbirth. Why am I always overlooked? - and had her speed up the process and give birth immediately. He wiped her memory clean and let her go off on her merry way. Then the gods talked about it, blah blah blah, and some gods decided to bless you to make you more powerful. Mind you, you were already powerful enough, but whatever. You don't get to know who, 'cause they would murder me, but yeah. So, anyways, you are too powerful for your own good. Now, Hypnos is getting mad at me as this favor is being stretched a bit, so you have to go now. Bye! And don't tell anyone!"

* * *

Before Calypso could say anything, Hecate was gone and she was shooting up in her bed, wide awake now. Her eyes were wide before she realized she should get ready for school. It was around 6 in the morning, but the castle was hard to navigate, and she needed a head start. So she got up with shaky legs to brave the day ahead. She was terrified. From what Hecate had said, she was very powerful, and power came with responsibility. She needed to look up on what the Wizards knew about the gods and such. She had a long year ahead of her.

At breakfast, she was taunted again by the Slytherins, but focused on eating and didn't make a scene at all. She was going to keep her head low for now, Dumbledore was already wary and she didn't need to give him a reason to be suspicious.

After a long day of classes, she made her way to the library to do what little homework she had gotten on the first day, studied a bit on her sessions to make sure she understood all of it, and immediately after she was done with this work she started going towards the section of the library titled, _Foundation of Magic_ to figure out what the wizards knew and how much she could learn. She studied for hours and finally found something worth reading. It was a book about Lady Magic, and she noticed it mentioned the other gods as well briefly. She brought it to Madam Pince and asked, "Do you think you could find me some other books on this topic?"

The woman looked at the book and the girl suspiciously but lead her over to a _Myths_ section that was small and unnoticeable to the unsearching eye. Calypso thanked the woman and quickly started looking through the books until she found a few she could use. She checked them out and brought them to a small corner to read and study. They were basically a bunch of informations about the myths of the gods, but Calypso knew they weren't myths. Eventually she had to go back to her house area for the night, but she stayed in the common room for half the night just reading and researching on the topic.

This was how her life went for the first week. Classes, homework, session/spell studying, and then myth studying.

Until Friday.

See, ever since Wednesday she had been eating with the Gryffindors and at this point she heard Ron and Harry talking about Snape. "-favors them. We'll be able to see if it's true."

She snorted, bringing their attention to her, "He better not. I don't need a favoring teacher, no matter how much it helps my grades. If I have one, I won't learn anything."

Ron rolled his eyes at her, "You sound like a Ravenclaw, Cal."

She smirked, "I know." before getting up and making her way to the dungeons, the boys and Hermione trailing behind her. They were quite the sight: Harry Potter with a Slytherin, a bushy haired should-be-Ravenclaw and a red-haired freckle-faced Weasley.

Anyways, Harry asked, "Hey, Cal, you wanna come with me and Ron to Hagrid's for tea? We'll be going this afternoon."

Calypso felt like snapping at them for leaving Hermione out but settled for a cold read-between-the-lines scolding, "Only if Hermione can come too. She is my best friend."

The boys winced at that, recognizing the jab. Calypso had been very strict about not leaving the bushy haired girl out, and they really felt bad… sort of. She was annoying, and Calypso couldn't change that.

Anyways, in Potions Snape immediately started plowing Harry with questions, and Calypso rolled her eyes as she raised her hand along with Hermione. As much as she hated it, she really wanted a decent relationship with the Professor, and if she had to be kind of rude-ish to her friend than so be it.

These were moments she was very much a Slytherin.

Anyway, she was called on as Snape asked Harry question after question, calling on Calypso and using her to make their house seem better. She was getting less glares from her housemates and more from the Gryffindors, but she needed to survive this school year somehow. She sighed as she answered his final question, him giving her a slightly approving glance before glaring at the class and setting them to work on a simple potion to cure boils. Calypso's was perfect and she was working with Tracey Davis, the only kind of decent girl in the Slytherin 1st year dorm.

They were doing well until Neville made a mistake, was yelled at, and Snape picked on Harry some more.

Eventually, in the evenings the group of four set off to Hagrid's house.

When Harry knocked on the door, Calypso heard a dog bark and her face lit up. She had always loved dogs, or any animal really. Hagrid's voice was heard, telling Fang to stay back, and his face appeared in the crack of the door, "Hang on a minu'." He said, " _Back_ , Fang.

They were finally allowed entry to his cottage, and it was home, though small. Hams and pheasants hung from the ceiling and a copper kettle was boiling on the stove/fire. There was a massive bed in the corner.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of the large dog which promptly came running towards Calypso, who giggled and pet him happily.

"Hello again, Hagrid." Calypso said formally, before wincing and apologizing, "Sorry, force of habit. Hi, nice to see ya."

Her friends exchanged glances at her slip, knowing she often made them because of her house and how she had to act around them. Harry broke the silence by introducing Ron, "This is Ron." he said creativally.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

Calypso snorted at this, before tuning out of the conversation to play with Fang. She was pulled back into it when Harry gasped, referring to the paper as her exclaimed, "Hagrid! That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might have been happening while we were there!"

Calypso frowned at that taking the paper from him and reading the article, her frown deepening as she read on. It deepened further when Hagrid diverted the conversation away by sending them to their dormitories.

She, however, had a bad feeling that the story wasn't over yet.

 **A/N: So, yeah, what did you think? Please review on this story as I really need to the feedback. I hope you liked it and are fine with the house Calypso is in. I didn't want to put her in Gryffindor, because frankly, that would be boring, and I needed something interesting to spice it up. She's going to have a long and interesting story, I hope. I also know that this chapter was kind of short, but I hope you don't mind. It was a small thing to publish as a make up for the long wait on the last one. ANother thing, we have 2 people who have favorited it now, and two people following it! Thanks so much to all four of you (so many ppl, IKR.) for believing in this story. It was mostly just a thing I decided to do for fun in my free time but I want this story to become popular, so thank you very much. Also: REVIEW! I need the feedback! I have nobody but myself editing and writing this, so I need your help with it! Please please please! K thx bye. UnicornPhoenix signing off!**


	6. Chapter 4: A Letter

**A/N: This is awkward. Um, sorry? No really, I'm really sorry, but I have an excuse! So last week I went to Harry Potter World, it was AMAZING, but I didn't have anything to update this on so... yeah. Then some personal stuff happened during the week and... yeah. This weekend... I have no excuse unless video games count, lol. Disclaimer thing, this isn't my original story, Harry Potter is JK Rowling's. And PJO is Rick Riordan. Also, any of you hear of that Rick Riordan Presents thing? Where he sponsored books and stuff? Well, I was at one of the show-things. It was so cool and I have two signed books from him now. Pre-signed, but it's still cool. Now I know you're bored of me talking, so bye people! Hope you like this chapter! (No time to edit, sorry, it's late)**

 _ **Blessed Chapter 4**_

Calypso sighed as she stared out the window of her dormitory. It was November 2, and she was contemplating life, as usual.

Two days earlier, on Halloween, the fight with the Troll had taken place, and Calypso was sad that she couldn't have helped her friend with it. Not to mention Harry had been appointed to Quidditch Seeker, which Calypso was _not_ supposed to know, and nobody knew she did. She had been trying to become friends with a few of the Slytherin girls and had so far only accomplished this with Tracey Davis, the girl she was partnered with in Potions class. Calypso had even distanced herself from her friends, but to no avail. She was eating with the Slytherins now, and while they didn't hate her as much due to her bringing in points faster than five of them combined, they still did hate her a bit so… yeah. The Blood Baron had been helping her with pureblood etiquette for when she went public with her title.

She didn't want to be hiding from her heritage (the wizarding one. She was still shocked from her visit with Hecate but had decided to ignore it in part, though she was still panicky), but she didn't want people to hate her either. She decided, though, on that fateful night, that she was going to 1) talk to Dumbledore about it and 2) ask him if the Slytherins could know, just to build some fast friendships and get rid of some hate. While she didn't want anybody to know about her mother, she had to gain friends in Slytherin as she was to be Lady Shafiq one day, and needed to know about Wizarding politics.

So, in that decision, she walked out of her dormitory and into the hall with her head held high. Kind of snooty, but she was in Slytherin, they all were. She walked fast down the hallways, nodding in acknowledgment to the Slytherins she passed until she reached the headmaster's office.

She stopped at the gargoyle against the wall, biting her lip and asking, "Can I just go through?"

The gargoyle snorted, "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, already! Nobody is allowed access without the password!"

She frowned. "Urm, I'm supposedly the Heir to the house of Shafiq?"

"Still no, kid."

She sighed, "Look, a blonde lady with black eyes visited me in my sleep and told me I'm the heir to Shafiq and a child of Poseidon. Does that work?" She said in a quiet voice, making sure only the statue could hear her.

His stony eyes widened, but he still refused. She groaned and stomped down the hall to find a ghost to help her.

Thankfully, she found the Bloody Baron. "Bloody Baron, could you help me please, sir? I need some assistance." She asked with the most commanding voice she could.

He looked like he wanted to say yes, immediately, but since he was helping her with pureblood etiquette he instead tutted at her, saying, "If you want to be commanding, young lady, you must drop the niceties and just _command_."

She sighed dramatically, and, rolling her eyes, restated, "Bloody Baron, I require your assistance. Follow me." He nodded approvingly, following her to the Headmaster's office.

She pointed at the statue when they got there, "I need to get in."

The ghost stared at the gargoyle threateningly, but the statue just smirked and shook his head. The Bloody Baron shrugged and turned to the girl, who frowned at him, "Well, what are you waiting for? If you won't get the door open you need to do something else to help. Ask Dumbledore, you can go through walls for goodness sakes, what are you, dimwitted?" She snapped.

So, the ghost, who nodded approvingly at her cruel stature, glided through the wall to the headmaster.

Dumbledore looked up at him questioningly, before asking politely, "Hello, Baron, how can I help you? You ghosts don't visit me often you know."

The Baron responded, "Yes, well, a certain student is looking for you, headmaster. Her name is Calypso. The gargoyle won't let her enter without a password."

The headmaster just raised an eyebrow before dismissing the ghost and going down the stairs to greet the waiting child. He opened the door to find her tapping her foot impatiently. As she saw him, she smiled before asking, "May I come in, Professor?" He nodded and let her up the stairs to his office.

Dumbledore sat down at his desk before smiling at the young girl and asking, "What is it you wanted to speak with me about, Miss Lovelace?"

The girl sat down neatly at the chair in front of the desk and responded quietly, "It's about my mother. My real one."

The headmaster's face visibly paled before he cleared his throat and said, "Oh, well, yes, I was wondering if you knew about that. And if you are going to ask for your secret to be revealed to the school I'm afraid that would be a no, though I don't know why you would."

She winced, answering, "Oh, no, not the whole school, but it has come to my attention that I am now the heiress to the family fortune and properties and therefore I figured I should start building connections, but the only connections I could build would be the ones in my house because you can't deny that many of their families had dark ancestry, and considering who my mother was, I decided that there would be a good place to start. However, they would have to know who I am and who my mother is for me to build these connections, and anyway, I want to be able to live seven years without my house hating me, whether I have to rely on my name to do that or not."

The professor raised an eyebrow at that. _It is very obvious why she was put in Slytherin,_ he thought, _but hopefully she will not be dark, as she seems like a force to be reckoned with._

He finally answered, "Yes, well, I suppose you could reveal your identity to them, but keep in mind that if they do have dark ancestry and their parents might start trying to have them turn you to Voldemort's cause. I just want to warn you to be careful, as these are dangerous waters to tread in."

The girl nodded and asked, "So, when can we tell them?"

"I'll tell the prefects to make an announcement straight after curfew, so we know everyone can hear it."

She nodded and stood to leave, before the Headmaster called, "Oh, and one more thing." As she sat down, Dumbledore smiled weakly at her and said, "So, do you know of your grandmother, Amorette Shafiq?" When she nodded, confused, he continued, "Well, she has recently disappeared from her home with this note for you. Open it when you get to your common room, and you can talk to me later. Oh, and also, I quite think that Pumpkin Pasties are underrated, keep that in mind." He said with a wink.

She snorted as she left for her dormitory to open her note, wondering what it could contain.

* * *

She frowned at the letter in her hand, flipping it over to see that it said, _To only be opened by my granddaughter, Calypso Shafiq._ She opened the note quickly to read it. It said:

Dear Callie,

This letter may come as a shock to you, as you are new to the Wizarding World and shall be learning so many new things. I assume by now you have been visited by _her,_ telling you of your _true_ heritage. If so, I understand it is a shock, but you'll get used to it. I hope this letter finds you well, and I am sorry we could not meet, but it is for the best.

I have left to some friends I have somewhere in the world, where you do not need to know of. This letter is mostly formal and to the point, and does not need to be anything but. The only thing other to say is that I love you, child, and always will.

Now, to the formalities. You will know by now that you are the Heiress to the House of Shafiq, and have a claim to all riches and such, once I perish or hand it off to you, and if I do, then you can claim it when you are of age. Now, I may not be dead, but I am handing the title off to you, but do wish for you to have the opportunity to claim it now. So, I have another note with this one to be read by the Ministry, and they know that I wish for you to claim the titles now. However, if they do not allow this because they can be stuck up and rude and if they are reading this _THE LETTER SAYS FOR ONLY CALLIE TO READ THIS SO GO AWAY._ Anyways, they can not say no due to the fact that it is the Lady's opinion whether or not a child can claim the titles. If they try to refuse, just say so. They can't say no to the law. However, I hope you do because though nobody wants to admit it, the Shafiq family is part of the very foundations of our culture and Wizarding Britain would crumble without us, and in my absence, no Shafiq would be there to hold the society up.

(The following is written in Ancient Greek)

Now, dear, for the other part.

I understand your heritage is hard for you to understand, and you would like to pretend you are not a demigod and live life normally. But the truth is, you cannot. I hope, my dear, you understand this.

However, you are going to have to go somewhere for people like you - people with godly blood/ichor running through their veins. Other demigods. This place is called Camp Half-Blood, and it is where you will be living for the summers of your life. I understand you have a brother who will be going there soon. This may be confusing, but your life will be explained once you reach this place.

This is a burden, I know - but you will have to get used to it, to put it rashly, because you are powerful. Your mother might have been evil, but you are a wonderful child, and this place will not only help you understand your father's side, but also to grasp who you really are, not who your parents were. It sure did for me.

You can go to Gringotts to prove your heritage and to claim the Shafiq title. My rings of the title are left there. However, I was not able to claim our other parts of heritage - we are descended from Merlin and Slytherin, and a couple others as well, but your Lineage test will show those relations, so I do not have to tell you them. Now, the reason I could not claim them was because I did not have a high enough magic level for it, but you probably will, as you are a child, and blessed, of many gods. Well, not a child of many gods, but you get the idea. You can claim these powerful titles, but you will also not be able to claim them if you are evil. They are strange in that way. Your mother was very frustrated when she could not claim them.

Once you reach Camp Half-Blood, you must talk to Chiron. I will be telling him of your inevitable arrival. Please be careful, child, it is dangerous there.

(No longer Ancient Greek)

Well, I suppose you are going to need to leave now for something or other, Hogwarts can be surprising in that way. Always know that I love you, dear, whether I've met you or not.

Sincerely,

Amorette Shafiq

Calypso could feel tears threatening before she heard the prefect call for everyone to come down for an announcement. She had thought that Dumbledore would wait a while before revealing her parentage, but it seems she was wrong. She took a deep breath to control her threatening tears before she went down the stairs, for the announcement about her.

Once she got down there, the prefect signaled for her to come and stand beside him, and he called up the stairs, "This is your last warning, Slytherin House! This is a very important announcement!" He listened for a second, and when no one came down, continued, "Well, I assume you all know about this student," he motioned to Calypso, "And the… controversy about her being in our house." Everybody nodded, a few muttering about mudbloods or something. "Well, it turns out all that controversy was uncalled for, as she is pureblood." He paused as there was an uproar from the kids and he held up a hand, "I know, I know. But it seems she was left and was adopted by a Muggle family, and now we know her true heritage," He turned to her, "Right?"

She sighed, "Yes, on my Hogwarts letter it said my last name as 'Shafiq' instead of 'Lovelace,' and the Shafiq family is one of the Sacred 28, so it seems I am not Muggle-born."

There was another explosion, and at this point Snape came in, "Alright, alright, everybody shut up! I get it, it's a surprise, but it is what it is and I'm assuming you all want to be friends with a Shafiq? Or at the very least not bully her?" The crowd nodded. "So, stop doing so. And nobody outside of this house can know, Dumbledore's orders, so you need to keep it quiet if you want to stay at this school." He glared at all of them, while Calypso bit her lip nervously. "Now, Miss Shafiq, do you want to say something to these people?"

Calypso took a shaky breath and started, "I understand that many of you are heirs to your family's fortunes, and I have just received word that I am an heir as well, due to my mothers incapability to claim Ladyship. Not only that, but I will be claiming my titles very, very soon, due to the fact that my grandmother, the current Lady Shafiq, has left somewhere, and I have the ability to become Lady Shafiq, which I will be doing once school lets out for Christmas." There were some mutterings, but she ignored them, "Now, I am trusting all of you not to say anything to the rest of the school, and if you do I will know who you are, and FYI, over half of your families owe the Shafiq family money. And yes, that is a threat. Anyway, I need to go to bed, so I will be leaving to get some sleep." With that final note, Calypso trudged up the stairs to her bed, ready to get some sleep and immediately pummel Dumbledore with questions the next morning.

* * *

She did just that.

The second she woke up, she got dressed, grabbed the letter and stomped towards the Headmaster's office to pummel him with questions. To say he was startled by her early arrival was an understatement. He just stared as she bounded through the door.

Now, overnight her surprise and sadness over not being able to talk to her grandmother had morphed into anger at Dumbledore and the Ministry, and she was going to let them _know._

She slammed the letter on the table, eyes on fire, and growled, "This is not something you just don't warn someone about, Professor! I - you can't just - you _tell_ people these things! You don't give them a letter with a vague explanation as to why they're getting this letter - you didn't even -" Calypso took a deep breath, calming herself before opening her sea green eyes to meet his, "I'm sorry about my outburst. I can get… edgy." She smiled apologetically before sitting in her seat delicately and raising an eyebrow at his expression, "Well? No detention?"

The professor collected himself before replying, "Well, considering your grandmother's additional writing was written in some kind of other language, we couldn't -" He stopped when he noticed the angry look on her face, "Is something wrong, Miss Shafiq?"

The girl glared some more at him, answering, "You do realize that letter said that only _I_ could open it? Meaning that you violated the word of a very powerful Lady of a house, and that is a serious offense. I don't mean any harm by that statement, of course. Just reminding you that had she still been here, there could have been some serious repercussions."

The Headmaster blinked surprisedly at her before smiling at her, "It was not my choice, child, but thank you for your concern. Now, I'm afraid the Ministry has ordered me to ask you what the different language words had said, so you need to-"

"Considering you weren't supposed to look at the letter in the first place I don't think I have to, as is the word of the former Lady Shafiq." She said with a smirk, before standing up and walking to the door, "I don't have much else to say on this matter, professor. I'll just take my leave, I really need to learn a bunch of pureblood customs now that I am a soon-to-be Lady of a house." With that, she walked out of the room while Dumbledore frowned at her retreating back.

* * *

Calypso went grumbling about the school, muttering about meddling headmasters and intruding politicians. Nobody talked to her all day. She pretty much just glared at everybody.

She was just mad. At Dumbledore and the government. Not to mention she wasn't even sure she was ready for the title she was going to appoint herself to, or meeting Chiron and her so called brother and… It was all too much. She was eleven for Merlin's sake!

Calypso took a deep breath and slipped into her old dinner spot next to Hermione. The should-be Ravenclaw glanced at her warily, having seen her around to school storming about. "Hello." Calypso said bluntly, grabbing some food and stuffing it in her face, while the Golden Trio just stared at her.

"Uhhhh… you okay? You've seemed pretty… on edge from what we've seen today. Anything happen?" Harry asked gently.

Calypso glared at the Headmaster, "Oh, something happened all right."

Her three friends glanced at each other, before looking at Dumbledore confusedly. "Um… what did Professor Dumbledore do to you? You look like you want to - OW! Hermione! What'd you do that for!" Ron said, glaring at Hermione, who had obviously kicked him.

"What Ronald is asking, in his very rude fashion, is what happened exactly to make you seem kind of… aggravated with the Headmaster." Hermione rephrased helpfully.

Calypso grumbled something about meddling teachers before answering, "Something. Politics. You don't want to know."

The three glanced around, Ron asking, "But, Cal, you aren't of a pureblooded relation or pureblood at all. What could have happened around politics? The only kids involved in politics are pureblood ones, and even that's rare. So what -?"

Before he could finish talking, a third year came up behind Calypso and said, "Get over here, Calypso. One of our _own_ wants to talk to you." He said, glancing at Hermione and muttering something about mudbloods as he walked away.

Calypso sighed, aggravated, before smiling apologetically at her friends and walking briskly over to a scowling Theodore Nott. He glared at her as she sat across from him, and she sighed and said, "Let's get this over with. What do you want, Nott?"

He glared some more, "I don't believe it."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, well I'm taking a lineage test over Christmas break, idiot, so if I'm not really a pureblood that'll tell. Was that it? Any other stupid questions?"

Nott scowled at her confident appearance, "Well, you can't claim the house. You're only eleven. You need to be 17, and if you are you're really sort. Actually, you're really short either way."

Calypso just rose an eyebrow, "Careful. The Shafiq family keeps records of the secrets they know about each ancient family, and records with what each family owes them. These are all kept in our family vault. Let's hope you hold your tongue, or one of those secrets might just… s _lip_ into the public. We wouldn't want that, would we?" She smirked at his expression, walking back to her seat, "Don't ask, you won't get an answer." She said when she saw Harry's mouth open questioningly.

She sighed to herself. This was going to be a long year, wasn't it?

 **A/N: What do you think? This isn't that good, but I wanted something out. Also, I got more Favorites and Follows! Yay me! YAAAAAAY! K sorry, I'm too excited. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 4: Short - Quidditch

**A/N: *coughs and runs away from angry people***

 _ **Chapter 5**_

It was almost time for Harry's first Quidditch game, and Calypso was torn. She knew she needed to support her friend, but at the same time she was actually getting along with a few of the Slytherin's. Pansy was still evil, but some things you just can't change.

Blaise Zabini wasn't too bad, and Daphne Greengrass turned out to be decent. Daphne actually had a sister with an ancient blood curse. Calypso found this fascinating, but didn't dare say so as Daphne was obviously stressed about her sister's wellbeing. Calypso didn't know what she would do if her adoptive sister, Olivia, was cursed. **(A/N- If you're wondering, Olivia was with her grandparents at the time Calypso left for Hogwarts. I don't know why, but it was a good excuse for me forgetting about her. Oops.)**

Calypso just decided to be neutral. I mean, both groups of friends knew she was friends with the other group, so what the heck? She might as well support both of them. So, on the day of the game, Saturday, she just stood in the entrance of the hall, staring at everybody. Who was she supposed to sit with?

She finally settle with Harry, 'cause he was a first year for his first game and none of her friends were actually playing. However, everybody stiffened as she approached and she raised an eyebrow at all of them, "Something wrong?"

Ron, who she usually got along with as they were in a group of _best friends,_ glared at her and said, "What are you doing here snake?"

Calypso was knocked back a step but sat down next to Hermione, who was the only person not glaring besides Harry, and said, "Really? I thought we were all past the 'She's a Slytherin! She's gonna kill us all!' thing. Are we back there because of a Quidditch game? 'Cause if we are, I'll tell you that I don't even like the sport, and if it tears up a delicate friendship with some really nice people, I'll hate it even more."

They stared at her, glares gone, all but the Quidditch players (again, minus Harry) and Ron, who asked, "How do you not like Quidditch!? It's the best sport in the world! You get to _fly_ in it! How could you not-"

"That's the problem," Calypso said, exasperated, "I hate flying. Being in the air makes me feel uncomfortable. Why do you think I never went with my parents in our private jet to vacation? I always stayed with my grandparents."

All the muggleborns were staring at her, and said in unison, "PRIVATE JET?!"

She winced, "Um, did I forget to mention my last name is Lovelace? Like, Lovelace Lovelace?"

They stared some more, Hermione finally saying, "You're one of those Lovelace's? I thought you were just distant relatives or something! You- you're family is famous!"

She winced again, "Not that famous. Just a bit well known, is all. And yes, we have a private jet. Can we stop talking about this now? People are starting to stare."

Hermione nodded quickly, standing up and pulling Calypso with her, "Come on, we can sneak some time in at the library before eleven. Hurry, I'm hoping the book I reserved is free now!"

Calypso snorted and followed Hermione, who had started blabbing on about some book or another.

* * *

Calypso climbed up next to Daphne in the Quidditch stands, and Daphne didn't even look up from the game, she just said, "Hey, Shafiq."

Calypso smiled; it was nice to have some friends who weren't screaming all the time. Even if she was in Gryffindor, she would never behave that way. Her parents had always raised her to be calm and collected, and while she did like some chaos once in a while, she wasn't really a scream at the top of your lungs kind of gal. It just wasn't her style.

Calypso tuned out of Lee Jordan's funny but irritating commentary, and chose to watch the game instead of listening. She was somewhat queasy as she watched the players swoop around each other in the air. She hated all things flying, like most of Poseidon's kids. She had read somewhere that Zeus and Poseidon sort of feuded, and it was dangerous for their kids to be in the other's territory. Ever since, she had been terrified of flying and outright refused when her friends had asked her to come and fly. She had studied instead, and her friends had failed the complicated test the next day, while she and Hermione got high marks. She enjoyed rubbing that in their faces.

Anyway, she was uncomfortable, that was what I was trying to say, so she opted to leave the stands. As she was though, she saw Hermione heading over to the Professor's section. SHe frowned and started her way towards Ron. "Ron," she said when she reached him, "What's Hermione doing?"

Ron pointed to Harry, who was hanging by one hand off his broom. Calypso's eyes widened and she covered her mouth, her skin turning a very light shade of green. "She went to stop Snape; He's jinxing Harry's broom!"

Calypso frowned and opened her mouth to defend Snape, but before she could Harry righted himself and Hermione popped up behind them, "Did it. Oh, hello Callie, what are you doing here?"

Calypso opened and closed her mouth for a second, "Um… I have to go."

She knew for a fact that Snape would never jinx the broom; he wouldn't hurt a student, no matter who it was. Something was up, and she didn't know what.

Once she was in the middle of the stands, where she could see all of them, she saw both Snape and Quirrell getting up off the floor where they had collapsed. She frowned, but couldn't ponder it further as everybody started screaming happily and she had to cover her ears as she ran out of the stands to go back to the common room.

She didn't understand why, or how the stuttering man could have done it, but she did know one thing: Professor Quirrell was the one who had cursed Harry's broom, and had managed to frame Snape in the process.

 **A/N: *angry people catch up* Okay, I'm sorry alright? Yes, it's been like a month and this is possibly the shortest thing I've ever written but I'm so uninspired. I had a project to do, I went on a trip, I was playing Minecraft (Shut up that game is still fun), and I had no inspiration whatsoever. Not to mention I was stuck on some of this. I'm sorry for the wait, but hey, like five people actually care about this thing so whatever. Anyway, could you please review a scale of one to ten on how good my writing is? I need some other opinions, and nobody but me looks at this. Not to mention I looked at some of my followers and favoriters work because I'm a stalker and you're good writers, so please land your opinion! Thanks. Also, if you see any problems with my writing please tell me 'cause I'm terrible at editing. I literally stare at the thing for five seconds and them I'm like "its good!" so yeah. Tootles!**


	8. Chapter 6: A Christmas Drama

**A/N: So I needed to get this out here because I wanted to have something out before the weekend 'cause I might be away for it, so yeah. I didn't want another month-long wait, ya know? Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Calypso bit her lip as she sat impatiently in Professor Quirrell's classroom. She was in DADA, her increasingly least favorite class, and had to endure Quirrell drone about useless stuff while bearing the knowledge of his betrayal.

She wanted to claw her ears out.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much she could do, not even speak with Dumbledore now that he knew she knew she was a daughter of an infamous dark witch. He would never listen to her now.

Quirrell finally let them go and she rushed out the door as fast as possible before realizing her mistake and slowing down to a more Pureblood stance as she calmly continued. Daphne caught up to her and Calypso smiled at her. It was nice to have a friend that wasn't always on her nerves with their pureblood views. Daphne obviously, having grown up with them, believed in them, but Calypso could see that she had some doubts. Daphne was a nice girl, polite and reserved, and while she agreed with the views on Muggles and Muggleborns, she had doubts and never used the M-word. Calypso suspected part of her reservation was because she was her friend, or as close as purebloods came in that sense, and appreciated it.

"Where to next, Cal?" Daphne asked in her soft voice.

"I think we have potions with Gryffindors, but we have a free period first. I'm thinking of doing my homework in the library in the time, or just reading there. How about you?" Calypso questioned.

Daphne hummed. "Not sure. I think I'll do the same as you, considering I have no plans. Come on, I need to work on my Charms essay."

Calypso raised an eyebrow, following after her friend, "You haven't done it yet? It's due tomorrow."

"There's a reason I wasn't put into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, Cal. I'm not hardworking, and I'm not that invested in my studies."

Calypso laughed, and the two friends headed towards the library for their studying session. Soon enough, it was time for potions and the two girls were running late. Literally. They were sprinting to class, despite their normal Slytherin composure.

Potions class went on as per usual, and soon enough the day was over and the two girls were laughing and talking with one another during dinner, oblivious to the worries being faced over with the Golden Trio.

* * *

Christmas was coming.

Calypso was so excited to see her family over break, and to finally be able to claim her Ladyship, it was unreal.

Once the sign up sheet came around to go home for Christmas, she signed up as quick as can be, despite the glares she was getting from her housemates. Theodore Nott was smirking and was happy as well, believing that she was going to be found out for fraud soon from the Gringotts heritage test, and he couldn't wait. Everybody else though, was just angry that a Muggle-raised witch was going to claim a well-known Ladyship.

Calypso skipped around school, much to the amusement to her friends, both Slytherin and Gryffindor, and when the time came to leave for break, kissed everybody on the cheek as farewell.

Ron's face was as red as his hair.

Calypso giggled at their expressions and waved goodbye, entering the train with Hermione and Daphne who both looked uncomfortable with their company. She chatted for about fifteen minutes before sighing irritably, "Alright you two, either get used to the fact that I'm friends with both of you or get out. I'm tired of the two of you looking like the other sprouted wings. For god's sakes, we're all human, we're all witches, we're all magic. Give it up already!"

The two girls stared stunned at their friend before Hermione smiled at Daphne weakly, muttering, "Sorry."

Daphne gave her a searching look before nodding and replying, much louder, "I apologize as well."

Calypso dissolved into giggles at Daphne's formal response compared to Hermione's one-word answer, before the three of them chatted with each other happily for the rest of the ride, forgetting prejudices momentarily and just being three eleven-year-old girls. Which is what they are. Give it up Purebloods!

* * *

Calypso exited the train swiftly, barely muttering a goodbye to her friends as she flew down the steps and through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, running towards her parent's recognizable car and flying into her mother's arms, despite the woman hating hugs like that in public.

"Dear, get down. You're attracting attention." she said, before giving in and embracing her daughter.

Calypso smiled brightly as she entered the car, kissing her sister on the forehead and smothering her.

"Stop, sissy! Stop!" Olivia said, pushing her sister away despite the giggles she was letting out. "Stop!"

Calypso smiled and sat back down, chatting with her parents about the stuff that happened, leaving some of it out, of course, lest they not let her go back due to danger.

"-and then Ron fell flat on his face from his broom, right into the snow! When he looked up there were little snowy crystals on his face and Hermione and I laughed so hard my stomach hurt."

"That's nice, dear. Oh, look, we're home. You'll have to tell us the rest in the house." her mother smiled and said.

For the next two days, the house was frantic as they were preparing their usual christmas party. They had it on Christmas Eve, and on Christmas Day the Lovelace family went to Calypso's grandparents to celebrate and open gifts. For New Years they had an even bigger holiday, and it usually last until the early hours of the morning. Calypso had fun, but as she had no real friends being surrounded by adults and her stuffy cousins was very boring, so she usually stayed up in her room after a couple hours.

Calypso was planning on claiming her Ladyship in the short time between the New Year and Christmas, and get the affairs in order in that time as well. She was assuming she had a bunch of money, considering the Shafiq family line had not exactly been doing much because of her mother. She was hoping her family didn't have too many problems or rivalries. Most of the books on her ancestry were written after Cassandra's betrayal, so she had no idea anything other than what her mother had done.

Calypso was hoping the rest of the family wasn't like that.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and Calypso was wandering around the party, smiling at some of her cousins, who just scoffed and turned around. Everybody here was so rude, and Calypso wanted out.

She was halfway up sneaking to her room when her mother called up the stairs at her, "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. Could you maybe sing us all a Christmas song, dear? Your voice is so lovely and everybody needs something more real instead of just a music player."

Calypso sighed irritably before turning around to face her mother with a big smile on her face, "Of course mother. I would be delighted."

She walked down the stairs delicately, taking her white gloves off as she reached the floor. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that went down to her knees, and short black heels. Her dress had some dark green parts of it, and her white lace gloves reached up to her elbows. The dress flared out near the bottom and there were some beads around the neckline. She loved the dress, even though she knew she should probably be wearing green for her house.

She walked up to the stage that was in the hall, and sat at the piano. She held her hands above the keys for a moment, before her fingers started flying across them. After a moment, she let her voice ring across the room, so everybody could hear it:

 _Oh, the weather outside is frightful_

 _But the fire is so delightful_

 _And since we've no place to go_

 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 _Man it doesn't show signs of stoppin'_

 _And I brought me some corn for poppin'_

 _The lights are turned way down low_

 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 _When we finally kiss good-night_

 _How I'll hate going out in the storm_

 _But if you really hold me tight_

 _All the way home I'll be warm_

 _And the fire is slowly dying_

 _And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing_

 _But as long as you love me so_

 _Let it snow, let it snow, and snow_

 _When we finally kiss good-night_

 _How I'll hate going out in the storm_

 _But if you really grab me tight_

 _All the way home I'll be warm_

 _Oh the fire is slowly dying_

 _And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing_

 _But as long as you love me so_

 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

She stopped, the silence of the room hanging over all the party guests, before a low clapping started, and after a moment, the entire hall was roaring with applause. Calypso swore she could hear somebody whistling in the back.

Calypso stood and quickly left the stage. As much as she loved singing, she hated large crowds. Her mother did this every year, always having her sing or play for the crowd, and she was getting tired of it.

Once she reached the floor she smiled at everybody as she ran up the stairs to her room, collapsing on the bed with a groan. She heard a giggle and turned to find her 3-year-old sister smiling at her from the doorway. Calypso got up and played with her for the rest of the party, until Olivia started yawning and she had to be put to bed. Once she finally got the kid into her bed and tucked in for the night, she changed into her pajamas and fell asleep the moment she got into her bed.

* * *

"Sissy sissy wake up! We have to go to granny's!"

Calypso groaned into her pillow before getting up, shooing her sister out of the room, and changing into an Ugly christmas sweater and jeans. She ran downstairs and to the car, where the rest of her family was waiting for her. She smiled at them and jumped into the car.

"Now, darling, you need to keep in mind that you grandparents don't know about your new schooling. It should be kept that way. The Wizarding World is a secret, from what I've gathered, and even though they are family, it must be kept from them."

Calypso sighed and nodded. This was going to be a hard secret to keep.

* * *

Calypso yawned as she climbed out of the car. It was fun seeing her grandparents again, but they were kind of overwhelming. They spoiled her and her sister a lot, and that was kind of annoying. As if they didn't already have access to practically whatever they wanted.

She was planning on going to Gringotts the day following. The next morning when she got up, she asked her parents if she could go alone.

They said no, but she could work around that.

Sort of.

She managed to get her father to come with her, and pulled him along with her to Diagon Alley. Once they were in, she made a point of shopping with her father, before asking him if she could stay for a few hours while he does… whatever it is adults do, I don't know. He said yes, thank Merlin, and she ran to Gringotts as fast as possible.

She walked up to one of the Goblin tellers and asked, "How much would a lineage test cost?"

He looked at her, and she was terrified. She had nothing against Goblins, but they were kind of… creepy. "It would cost 50 galleons to even enter the office, and depending on what you buy in there it could double."

She winced, but paid the required amount anyway and followed the goblin around back to a door, as that is how you typically enter rooms, and they weren't gonna do this in the hallway. Duh.

Anyway, he knocked on the door, and a gruff voice called "Come in." Calypso entered the room, nervous.

She sat down at the seat facing the desk, feigning calmness, and said, "I have come to take a blood test."

The goblin raised a brow, "I would hope so, considering that is my job here."

Calypso snorted, but continued, "I need to take it to figure out whether or not my mother was actually Cassandra Shafiq, as that is what I have been lead to believe. Also to win a bet, but that has nothing to do with this."

The goblin took a sharp intake of breath at Cassandra's name, but continued in a monotone voice, "Family Tree Lineage test, or the test where you find out all your information that the narrator couldn't bother coming up with a name for."

Calypso answered, ignoring the break of the fourth wall, "Um, both? How much would that cost?"

The goblin said, "They each cost two hundred," Calypso groaned, "but if you take both of them you get a deal of 300 galleons."

Calypso sighed, but paid anyways. "K, now what? My dad's gonna be getting impatient."

He took out two sheets of paper, and said, "Drop one drop of blood on this one, and depending on how far back you want the tree to go, place whatever amount on that one." He said, pointing to the respective sheets of paper as he spoke.

Calypso nodded and accepted the dagger he held out to her. Without stopping to reconsider, she poked her thumb and let a drop of blood fall on the first paper, and five on the second. She watched in amazement as the blood spread across both the parchments and morph into ink. The ink spread across both papers, forming words that confirmed everything Calypso knew. She could see the goblin's eyes widen at what he saw, but she just studied the papers. She was surprised as well, but maintained a straight face as she sucked the cut on her thumb:

* * *

Name: Calypso Magia Shafiq

Mother: Cassandra Shafiq

Father: Poseidon(Greek)

Siblings: Theseus, Triton, Polyphemus, Belus, Agenor, Neleus, Atlas, Perseus Jackson

Blood Type: Pureblood

Date of Birth: June 20th, 1980

 _ **Heiress**_

Merlin

Slytherin

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Shafiq

Ποσειδώνας (Poseidon)

 _ **Vaults**_

Gryffindor

Slytherin

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Shafiq

Hogwarts Vaults

Ολυμπιακοί θησαυροί (Olympian Vaults)

 _ **Properties**_

Merlin Castle

Hogwarts

Chamber of Secrets

Room of Requirement

Gryffindor Manor

Slytherin Manor

Hufflepuff Manor

Ravenclaw Manor

 _ **Blessings**_

Music(All kinds)

Bow and arrow aim

Strength on full moon

Humor/Mischief

Wisdom

Common Sense

Magical affinity

* * *

Calypso cleared her throat and looked up at the goblin, "Um, well, that's surprising."

He stared at her, wide-eyed, before responding, "I'm assuming you need something other than a blood test, Princess of the Sea?"

Calypso blinked at the title but smiled, "Um, yes actually, I have a letter from my grandmother giving me permission to claim Ladyship of the Shafiq household. Does that mean I can claim my other titles too or…?"

"Yes, as long as you have a signed note from her."

Calypso nodded and took out her letter which she had been carrying around for a while with her. She didn't want anybody finding it.

She handed the note to the goblin, who read it quickly before nodding and handing it back. She tucked it into her pocket as the goblin said, "In order for you to claim Ladyship, you need to take this note," he reached into his desk and pulled out a paper written in goblish, "And hand it to the goblin in the room two doors to the right across the hall. He manages the Ladyships. He'll have the rings."

Calypso nodded and took the note and her test papers, exiting the room before pausing at the doorway and turning around, "What's your name, sir?"

He blinked surprisedly, but answered, "Ragnast."

Calypso smiled at him, "Farewell, Ragnast."

He nodded, and she exited the room, turning to the right and entering the room she was instructed to go to. Calypso knocked and heard an irritated voice say, "Enter!"

She walked into the room tentatively and sat in front of the desk, sliding her chair in and placing the card on the table. "Um, I'm here to claim the-" She checked her Heiress sheet, "-Merlin, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Shafiq Ladyships."

The goblin looked up, dropping his quill and staring at her. "Um, I'm sorry what was that? You want to claim Merlin's title? Nobody can do that. Only people directly descended from him can."

Calypso frowned, "Well, it says on the lineage test that I'm an Heiress to that title so I expect to be granted Ladyship. So hurry up with it, I don't have much more time."

He sighed and held out a hand, "Give me the lineage test for proof then. You don't know how many people have demanded to be granted that title."

She rolled her eyes and held it out for him. He read the Heiress's and his eyes widened. "Well? Happy?"

He nodded frantically, "Yes, of course. Now, I need to find the rings somehow… none of these have been claimed for a good thousand years…"

She waited patiently as he looked through his drawers, and finally came out with six boxes. One of them had a snake, one had a badger, one had a lion, one had an eagle, one had a staff and wand crossing, and the last had a trident, lightning bolt and a scepter together, with a circle around them. She had a pretty good guess at what each one represented.

The goblin opened the Shafiq box first, and the symbol on the front glowed as he took the ring out, "Repeat this oath after me." She repeated what he said, and once she was done he put the ring on her right ring finger. He repeated the same with the Merlin one, which went on her right middle finger, and the four Hogwarts rings went on her left four main fingers. She examined the rings as she listened to the goblin, "Now, as you are still a minor you will not be representing you House in any state functions or important meetings and such, but you do have access to the money and anything else in the vaults. As Poseidon is still very much alive, and immortal, you cannot claim that Ladyship, but you can claim the Heiress ring if you wish."

Calypso frowned, "No, I don't think so. I mean, it would be bad enough if people found out my mother was Cassandra Shafiq, but if they found out I was a demigod… that wouldn't go over well."

He nodded, and continued, "Just as well. Technically, you are not the eldest, your half brothers are much older than you. However, as you are technically still part of the family you do have access to the vaults if you are terribly low on money, but that shouldn't happen. You're Lady Merlin, for Merlin's sake!"

Calypso giggled at what he said and the goblin rolled his eyes at her immaturity.

She smiled at him and exited the room, pausing again for the same question, "What's your name sir?" He looked just as startled but answered, "Grinnaff." She smiled, "Farewell, Grinnaff."

Calypso looked at the time and cursed underneath her breath, "Mum's gonna kill me."

 **A/N: Hope you liked it, and big thanks to for the review! Everybody else please follow her example and tell me I'm amazing. JK, but please do leave a review as I want the feedback, so yeah. Bye!**


	9. Apology and Farewell

I really do feel terrible about doing this, and I know that I hadn't actually been writing the story for a while, but I felt bad about not saying anything for months and leaving everyone on their toes, or at least the few who read it. I, at one point, was so excited to be writing something and publishing it to the world for anybody with access to the internet to read. And I probably will start publishing more stories and such, but for right now... As much as I loved the ideas I came up with for Calypso's story, and as much as I loved the character and wanted to share it with people... I don't feel inspired by the story. I lost interest in the story, and as much as I hate to admit it, I lost interest in Harry Potter and Percy Jackson as a whole. I tried to reread the HP series not long after my VERY long break, and about a chapter in I started making excuses to do other stuff. As much as I love Blessed, I've lost interest in the stories it originated from, and if I did continue writing it, it would be a half-as*ed terrible work, and nobody wants that. I think that when I started writing it, I liked the idea of reading a story with it's character, and not writing it in itself. I highly doubt that I will _ever_ decide to come back to this book, so I guess this is goodbye. If you really, really loved it, I'm sorry, and if you're a writer, then please PM me and I'll see about maybe letting you adopt it. I have tons of other ideas for books for so many fandoms that I love, and hopefully I will get to writing them. I'm really, really sorry and wish I didn't have to do this, but I don't just want to abandon it with no warning of any sort whatsoever. If you did like it enough to want to continue writing it yourself, then please tell me. I'll try and send you my original plans for the book if you want them.

-UnicornPhoenix


End file.
